


锤铁ABO车

by KKK13



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKK13/pseuds/KKK13





	锤铁ABO车

自割腿肉，看完海总的rush以后被荷尔蒙苏的腿软，部分借鉴电影设定

架空背景注意，ABO预警近7000字大车一发完

A气爆棚老板锤X作天作地妖孽铁O

Tony从不质疑自己的魅力，他不是传统意义上的那种赛车手，没有半长的金发，身量不够高大，衬衫的纽扣也没有开到胸口，但这不妨碍他是整个F2里最受欢迎的花花公子，每次赛后的狂欢party里都有他的影子，当然这一次也不例外，他走进会场，娴熟地从眉目含情的女招待那里拿了杯白兰地并接了个热辣的吻，正要接着调情时，余光却不小心瞥到了今天的主要目标，Thor Odinson，Odin车队的老板，约等于他从F2开往F1的门票。

Tony毫不掩饰自己打量未来金主的目光，眼神甚至有点肆无忌惮，他丝毫不害怕被发现，Thor毫无疑问是人群里天生的闪光点，一头璀璨的金发，海洋般深邃的蓝宝石眼睛，高大健硕的身材，性感的胡渣还有胸肌，Tony敢说他身边的女招待都想扑上去了，被那么多热辣的美人注视着，Thor还镇定自若的喝着酒，有意无意的打量着周遭，哦，他伸手隔开了一个想要蹭到他身上的女人。

——要么眼光高要么Gay，Tony下了结论，并且由衷希望是后一种可能。当今社会虽然分abo三种性别，不过男o总不如女o吃香，Alpha跟Beta都更偏好身娇体软的女Omega，男性Omega也只有在发情期才会自动做好承受的准备，虽然这样也让他方便了不少，只要不在发情期出门，谁都不会知道最风流的Tony Stark其实是个Omega。

不过今晚可是个big night，Tony早就知道Thor会过来这次的party为他新开的车队挑选车手，虽然已经看过Thor的照片，不过在实地看到这个典型的金发大胸A气爆棚的Alpha之后，他心里有了另外的小主意，比如……自己正好还需要一个强大的Alpha的标记来稳定自己发情期前后不稳定的比赛状态，如果能够一举两得，Tony心情很好的喝了一口酒，他必须得说——能在床上解决的事情都不叫事情罢了。

Party临近尾声，最刺激的环节却才刚刚开始，被聚光灯照到的两个人必须当众接吻三分钟不能拒绝，这把戏好玩就好玩在完全随机不论性别，loser可能亲到自己的女神或者男神，完成自己的终极幻想，门当户对看对眼的亲完就能捅破窗户纸一夜风流，当然也有完全相看不顺眼硬着头皮被人起哄的，总之就是最受欢迎的环节，人总是看热闹不嫌事大的，不过今晚他们通通都没戏了。Tony有点促狭的笑了笑，毕竟他已经买通了灯光师，而且迫不及待的想尝尝Thor的嘴巴了。

等到灯光打过来，Tony佯装有点意外的样子，从容的放下酒杯走到了舞台中央，并且主动招呼还没有动弹的Thor，“来吧先生，hurry up！看在我们都同样潇洒的份上。”

人群因为他的主动欢呼了起来，Thor玩味的顶了顶舌，打量了一下站在聚光灯下的Tony，分开人群走了过来。

等他终于站定在Tony面前，Tony不能自控的在心里“WOW”了一声，刚才离得远不觉得，现在面对面观察了一下，这个金发甜心真是太对自己的胃口了，当然他选择性的忽略了自己跟对方之间的身高差以及他需要抬着头才能直视对方的双眼这个问题。

“直接开始？”低沉性感的声音传来，Tony一瞬间有被电到的感觉，没等他反应，对面的人已经强势的压了下来。不能否认这是个十足热辣的吻，Tony抻着脖子，享受的主动张开了嘴巴，THOR的舌头顺势挤了进来，舌吻对于他们来说都不陌生，唾液的互相交换，呼吸的甜蜜交缠，嘴唇吸着另一个人的嘴唇，谁都不肯先行示弱。

Tony勾住Thor的脖子，主动抓住他的两只手，一只放到自己的腰上，另一只放到自己的屁股上，满意的感觉到自己的屁股被抓紧揉搓，他半睁开眼看着对方，十足的挑逗与放荡，也许是受到了他的刺激，Thor忽的大力吮吸起他的舌头来，好像那是什么无上的美味，该死的，Tony觉得自己被他吻的脚都软了，但他还是不肯服输，两个人头靠着头就像是互相角力般，舌尖发麻，肾上激素疯狂分泌，心像是要跳出来，脸上热气蒸腾，再也无法保持最初的绅士样子，Thor这会儿把Tony搂的死紧，好像要把他压进自己的身体里一样，三分钟早就过了，他们却都浑然不觉，任凭周围人尖叫起哄的声音把他们淹没。

最后还是Tony先撑不住了，他要推翻自己刚才的想法，这何止是一个热辣的吻，简直是自己开荤以来最刺激的。他气喘吁吁的松开了Thor的脖子，却在退开时调皮的伸头往前舔了一下Thor的下嘴唇，把两人之间尚且黏连的银丝断了开来。

Thor本已放松对他腰的桎梏，这一下直接又给搂了回来，眯起双眼警告的看了一眼Tony，对方却十足不怕死的回抱了过来，“现在不要分开比较好吧，你都硬了。”

“你也一样。”Thor抬起一只手，大拇指留恋的磨挲着刚刚让他情不自禁的双唇，丝毫不介意两人紧贴的下体。

他不介意Tony更不介意，“Well，男人嘛，正常反应。”  
似乎被他的坦荡震的有点无语，Thor一时没有接话，气氛有点冷场。

而Tony Stark最大的优点就是永远会自己给自己找台阶下，比如现在：“你今晚有伴了吗？”

回应他的是Thor另一只手从口袋里摸出来的房卡。

两人几乎是一路跌跌撞撞冲进了房间，Tony被Thor不客气地压倒在床上，Thor低头亲他的嘴，一条腿挤进了他双腿间的空隙，另一条腿卡在床沿，整个上身伏撑在他上方，将压未压的姿势把Alpha天然的优势发挥了一个通透，等到Tony被他吻的双颊绯红要透不过来气时才放开他甜蜜的双唇，一只手撑在他的脸颊边，另一只手却慢慢移到了他的胸口，把玩着他胸前的纽扣，目光探究的在Tony脸上移来移去，这个时候反倒慢条斯理了起来，“给我的报告上并没有说Tony Stark是个Omega？”

Tony从进房间开始就没有压抑自己的信息素了，此时也表现得十分惬意，“Dear，你可以把这当做是一个惊喜大放送，不过你居然知道我？”

“我今晚原本可不是为了上床来的，而且你的名声比你想的要大得多。”

Tony丝毫不介意他话语中的意有所指，他抬起自己的上身，使他们两个人之间的距离几乎缩小到了没有，以一种充满情欲的声音低声诱惑Thor，“哦？什么名声。”

“比赛之外的时间里，你不是在跟人上床就是在跟人上床的路上。”

Tony禁不住被这过分精准的形容逗笑了起来，Thor有点恼怒，这不是他想要的反应，他冷声问到：“所以今晚过后我也要变成你众多的前任之一了是吗？”

Tony惊讶，不过他在一瞬间就反应过来了也许Thor对自己有一样的想法这件事，nice，他在心里为自己点赞，Stark的魅力果然无人能挡，既然是互相喜欢，他也没必要再藏着压着。

“当然不是，还没人干过这儿，”Tony主动把Thor的手拉下来放在了自己的屁股上，这还不够，他接着说：“以后也可以只给你用这里。”

Thor的吻再一次如狂风暴雨般的落了下来，而这个吻比刚刚在Party上的更加色欲横生，他急迫的扯着Tony的衣服，脱不下来的就直接撕碎掉，嘴唇离开了Tony的双唇，舌尖像逡巡自己的领地一样游移过Tony的鼻尖、脸颊还有耳朵，然后顺势下滑到了锁骨，两只手也不闲着，捻住Omega因动情后显得有点胀大的乳头极具技巧性的揉搓。

而Tony还保持着刚刚半抬着上身的姿势，伸出一只手安抚性的抱着Thor在他胸口肆意作乱的头，但在Thor含住他的乳头又吸又舔的时候他终于脱了力，Gosh，他在心里喊道，这也太他妈的爽了，爽的他腰都软了。

眼见Thor越亲越下，马上就要步入正轨，Tony挣扎着起身，拽着Thor的衣领把他拉了起来，被打断的Alpha有点暴躁的看着这个不识好歹的Omega，不明白他要在这么美妙的时候干什么。

但是很快，他心里的不满就都散去了，Tony把他反推在了床上，不紧不慢的用刚被他扯下来的领带蒙住了他的双眼，并跨坐在了他的身上，俯低身子在他耳边呵气道：“别急，今天除了惊喜大放送以外，可还有别的开业服务呢。”

Thor的呼吸重新急促了起来，觉得喉咙发痒，迫切的需要什么进来润润，手扶在身上人的腰上，似乎是僵硬了，裤子里那一大包也亟需解放。

可Tony却像是故意跟他作对一样，一颗一颗的解着他的纽扣，唇舌跟着印下一个又一个吻痕，似乎根本就不怕身下的Alpha会暴走，在路过Thor排列均匀的腹肌时还调皮的亲了一口脐下三寸最敏感的位置，这一下差点让Thor跳起来，但他很快就不动了，因为Tony终于拉下了他的裤子，伸手握住了他双腿之间的那一根粗长的器物，他感到身上的人退了下去，跪在了自己的双腿之间。

Tony有点呆滞的盯着Thor的肉棒，无法思考等等要怎么把这根巨物放到自己的屁股里，直到Thor不耐烦地往上顶了顶腰，他才像回过神来一样，试探性的轻轻亲了一口那东西的顶端，Thor的呼吸被他逼得加重，伸出一只手鼓励的抓了抓Tony的头发，Tony于是低下头含住了Thor的肉棒，虽然他没有这方面的经验，毕竟他通常是被吸舔肉棒的那一个，可男人都知道怎么取悦男人， Tony先是把嘴巴尽量的嗦紧，舌头像是舔冰棒一样一下一下的舔着顶端，听到Thor舒服的止不住的抽气声后，他放开伞头，转而用伸出来的一点舌尖在棒身上下移动，两只手配合的撸着，他不得不承认，虽然自己也有一根一样的东西，但是Thor的太大了，大的让他着迷，让他只想为他服务，这么想着，Tony再一次张开嘴巴，这一次，他直直的将Thor的肉棒含进了喉咙深处。

Thor在感受到Tony口腔里最紧致的那一处柔软以后就疯了，事实上，他从刚刚开始就极度兴奋，只要一想到现在舔着他肉棒的那个人是Tony Stark，是那个他在F2赛车的比赛录像里一看到就想拖回家干的人，他的车队都是为他而建！Thor控制不了自己，他一手按住了Tony的头，本能的前后抽插起了他的嘴，发出了愉悦至极的低吼声。

Tony配合的张大了嘴巴，虽然喉咙因为干呕不住的收缩让他觉得自己要窒息了，但是同为男人，他可以想象到Thor现在有多舒服，于是他放开了自己的口腔，让喉管的震动带给Thor更大的快感，好像他现在在吃的是一根美味的棒棒糖，手也伸到Thor那根东西的下面， 不住地把玩着他的阴囊，房间里的气氛简直让人血脉喷张，Tony觉得自己也被Thor带动着硬了，在发情期外从来安分的穴口好像也开始一张一合，分泌出了甜蜜的粘液。

在Tony的嘴巴都酸了，几乎真的要晕厥过去的时候，Thor终于射了出来，咸腥的液体充满了Tony的口腔，Tony却表现得像一点都不反感似的咽了下去，还爱恋的吻了吻从自己嘴巴里退出去的肉棒，他挑逗性的表现明显刺激到了Thor，下一秒，Tony就被Thor拉了起来胡乱的亲吻，残留在唇边的唾液和体液被一一舔净，他被迫跪坐在Thor的身上，承受Thor此时迷乱的亲昵，腰也不禁软了，而Thor刚刚已经被他扒了一个干净，这一下，两人总算是真真正正的赤裸相贴了。

Thor气喘吁吁的拉下了阻隔视线的领带，眼睛因为长时间不见光而有点酸涩，他眼里的Tony此时也是不清晰的，但是这不妨碍Tony是迷人的，他的脸颊因为刚刚差点窒息而格外红润，嘴唇肿胀，眼角眉梢都像带着一层水汽似的从雾里看着Thor，既含情脉脉又色气满满，勾的Thor只想立刻插进他的屁股里，死在他身上都甘愿。

Thor把Tony架在了自己的身上，一手扶着他的腰，一手迫不及待的摸到了那个隐秘的穴口，惊喜的发现那边居然开始湿了，并且又滑又软，他顺势把Tony放倒在了床上，让腰酸腿软的Omega能在这场还未过半的性事中得到片刻的休憩。接着俯下身，继续自己刚刚没完的动作，手指不时的捅到他的穴里，嘴巴则含住了刚刚没有吸过瘾的乳头，Tony被他这种吃奶一样的吸法极大的刺激到了，挺着胸脯要把另外一边也送进他嘴里，好求着他也吸一吸，“OH……Thor，这边也要……Fuck，太爽了……”

等把Tony的两个乳头都吸成了原来的两倍大小，Thor终于开始往下移动，他制住Tony因为敏感怕痒而打颤的下体，不让他逃避，像刚刚Tony含住自己一样含住了Tony，余光则瞥到Tony因为极度舒适而紧紧抓住床单的手指，但这还不够，这不是他的最终目的地，他要让Tony更加舒服，要让他以后都离不开自己。

Thor把Tony的双腿举了起来，折叠在他的胸口，好让他的下面暴露的一览无余，Tony的穴口已经湿透了，到了几乎碰一下就会出水的程度，Thor再度俯下身，因为急促呼吸喷出的热气都喷在Tony的穴口上。察觉到他要干什么的Tony惊呼一声想要并拢双腿，上身也撑起来准备阻止，这太没下限了，他可从来都没有想过会有人去舔他的屁股，可下一秒，Thor的吻就不容拒绝的落在了那个隐秘的地方，两手发力把他的双腿分开后抓着他的屁股就揉搓了起来，极尽爱抚之能事，Tony再不能动弹，所有的感官都集中到了下身被又吸又舔的地方，Thor甚至还把舌头操了进去，没几下，Tony就喜欢上了被他这么亵玩，Gosh，这太舒服了，Tony在心里感叹，身体也止不住的颤抖，自己主动抱过了两条腿，方便Thor在他下身动作，挺起腰迎合着他的舌头，很快，Omega熟透的软穴里开始喷出水来，而在Thor的手指配合着伸进去在他穴里捣弄搔刮时，他终于迎来了今晚的第一次高潮。

Thor重新爬了上来，他把脱力的Tony整个拥抱在了自己的怀里，Tony的双腿无力的分开，任由Alpha粗长的肉棒操进了自己的小穴里，“OH……God，你是要操死我吗？”

回应他的是Thor狂乱的抽插，仿佛第一次做爱的毛头小子一样没有章法，但是Tony被他操的很舒服，他用腿夹住他的腰，小穴不住地收缩，好让Thor的肉棒能在他的穴里泡的更加舒服一点，用极致热情的语言去赞美身上的Alpha。  
“Fuck……再深一点……哈啊……”  
“OH……你怎么能那么大……真的太爽了……”  
“Thor……Thor……再干的用力点……”

到最后，Tony被干的只能凭下意识来呼唤Thor的名字，这无疑极大地取悦了Alpha，Thor双臂一用力，竟生生把Tony从床上抱了起来抵到墙上，肉棒都不拔出又是一轮迅猛的进攻。

Tony被Thor操的失神，整个人像一个破碎的洋娃娃一样虚挂在他的身上，着力点就只有Thor的那一根肉棒，那么粗，那么硬，一次次从他的穴口整根拔出再整根插进，有时候还会发出“啵”的一声，它的形状又弯又翘，操的深了就直接勾过了最里面的生殖腔口，那里就快被操开了，Thor是在闻到越来越浓的焦糖味时觉得不对的，他把Tony拉下来，发现他整张脸都是不正常的潮红，嘴唇微微分开像有无尽的春意，下面的穴紧紧的吸着自己，脖颈后的腺体也突了出来，“天啊Tony，你被我操发情了！”Thor为自己的发现感到骄傲，能把自己的Omega操成这样，他身为Alpha的自尊心得到了最大限度的满足。

而Tony已经完全听不清Thor在说些什么，发情期让他的身体极度空虚，察觉到Thor的停顿，他马上急不可耐的收缩起了小穴，用气声催促着Thor继续，并在得到满足后发出了一声长吟，让Thor更加激动，肉棒进一步胀大，直接顶开了Tony的生殖腔口，那一瞬间两人都停止了拱动，细细享受着操进腔口的快感，那又是另一境界的极乐了，等到Thor开始抽插，Tony只觉得愿意永远都这样被干下去，他的双臂垂下来，紧紧勾住Thor的脖子，嘴唇急迫的找着另一张嘴唇湿吻，唾液交缠的声音伴着两具肉体之间停不下来的啪啪声，Thor太大了，Tony只觉得自己里面都已经全被他操肿了，可在巨大的快感面前，肉棒进出带来的那点疼痛都可以忽略不计，他仿佛变成了专属于Thor那根粗长器物的容器，被抵在墙上掰着双腿干的一塌糊涂。  
极致的性爱让Tony从喉咙里发出舒服到顶点的尖叫声，Thor在他身上四处游走的双手几乎让他疯狂，等又一次被扔到床上，他竟然不管不顾的撑起酸软的身体回头，直接用嘴巴圈住了那根让他又痛又爽的东西又吸又舔，淫态毕现。这让在他头顶上方的Thor十分受用，可是很快，Tony的穴就又痒起来了，他果断的趴了回去，明明被干的已经是筋疲力尽，可那双不服输的眼睛却仍高傲的表达着自己的欲求不满，催促Thor投入到下一轮的交欢中。

Thor半跪到Tony身后，握住自己的肉棒笔直的操进了他的屁股里，Omega的穴道已经彻底被操开了，湿软的没有一点抵抗，像是怕他的东西滑出来一样牢牢地夹着，好让肉棒能直接操到最深处去捻磨戳刺那最舒服的一点。

操到动情处，Thor半抬起Tony的身子，让他能转过头来跟他交换亲吻，觉得这个姿势有点别扭，他索性直接让Tony半坐着转了个身，双腿大张的骑乘在了他的身上，这一下方便了Thor将头埋到Tony的颈边，喷出的热气都直接洒在最敏感的地方，像一个永动机般不知疲倦的一下一下往上顶胯，囊袋拍打在肉感紧实的屁股上，双手有力的抛举着怀里的Omega，在他耳边发出性感至极的低喘。

强势不断的刺激让Tony的大脑一片空白，他已经数不清自己今晚到底射了几次，只知道干了他一晚上的Alpha还没有出货，本能地缩紧着自己的甬道，力图和Thor一起到达最后的终点，他们你来我往，像是动物之间最原始的交媾那般，已然只知道迎合抽送，不断说着你好棒，再深点，够不够这样相互鼓励的话语，临到最高潮，Thor抬起头迷乱的去亲吻Tony的嘴唇，吐息之间带出亲密的爱语。

“成为我的Omega……呼……以后只给我一个人干……”

Tony本来已经神志不清了，听到他的话却像突然回过了神，拼着最后的意志力稍稍抬起了自己的屁股，不理会身下的Alpha不满的低吼，气喘吁吁的讲条件：“嗯……那你也得保证……哈啊……只标记我一个……不能再有别的Omega……”

Thor迫不及待的把他拉了下来，“那还用说，以后都只有你一个，就只喜欢你一个！”

而得到了承诺的Omega腰一塌，脱力的任由Alpha直接操进了自己生殖腔的最深处，在那里成结射精，同时Thor一口咬在了Tony后颈的生殖腺上，两个人的信息素缠绕在一起，融合成一股焦糖海盐的味道，标记的过程很长，Tony只能感觉到Thor憋了一晚上的精液一股一股的喷射在他的腔壁上，那里被烫的很敏感很爽，快感几乎源源不绝，里面像是被填满了一样，等结终于退去，Thor的那根东西却还是牢牢地堵在下面，Tony不得不开口抗议，虽然他的声音因为刚刚极度放浪的呻吟已经嘶哑了，“出去……太满了……”

被他的痴态逗得哈哈大笑的Thor开口：“Sweetie，发情期可没那么容易结束，反正等等还是要插进来的，就不要浪费时间拔出去了。”

Tony觉得自己对Thor不要脸的程度有了新的认知，他翻了个白眼，“现在申请退货还来得及吗？”

回应他的是Thor珍重的亲吻，和搂住他温暖的双手，“当然不行了。”

……好吧，成交！


End file.
